


The Originals/The Vampire Diaries Imagines

by Sadgirl_Xlol



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadgirl_Xlol/pseuds/Sadgirl_Xlol
Summary: Just a bunch of imagines for The Originals and for The Vampire Diaries
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/You, Damon Salvatore/You, Elijah Mikaelson/You, Klaus Mikaelson/You, Kol Mikaelson/You, Rebekah Mikaelson/You, Stefan Salvatore/You
Kudos: 34





	1. Introduction/Form

Hi guys! I'm gonna be doing imagines for The Originals and for The Vampire Diaries and I figured I would make it easy for people to leave requests if they felt like it:)

Characters:  
-Elijah Mikaelson  
-Klaus Mikaelson  
-Rebekah Mikaelson  
-Kol Mikaelson  
-Alaric Saltzman  
-Damon Salvatore  
-Stefan Salvatore  
-I can do others on request:)

basically just leave a quick little blurb about which character you want and what you want the imagine to be about. Also please say if you want it to be like a love connection or if you just want like a cute brother and sister thing. I'll write pretty much whatever.

*Also just a heads up, THERE WILL BE SMUT. I will always leave a trigger warning just in case thats not something that you're comfortable reading but be warned it will be in here*

Alright guys thats all, now on to the imagines.


	2. Loss- Elijah Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this one is triggering but just to be safe...
> 
> Warnings: Death, swearing, slight mention of an attack but nothing graphic, kinda angst but not really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please please be nice !! I know it's not the best writing in the world but hopefully with practice I'll get better haha. Hope y'all enjoy:)

Elijah had only ever met one woman that he could truly consider enchanting. It wasn't just her looks that captivated him. Of course she was beautiful, but in his thousand years Elijah had seen many beautiful women. Albeit none had (y/n)'s flowing (Y/h/c) locks and unexplainably piercing (y/e/c) eyes, but still it wasn't just her looks.

It was her kindness and odd sense of humor that drew him in, it was her fun-loving personality and her hilarious tendency to pet any dog she came into close contact with that often made her cross his mind, it was the way she danced truly as if no one was watching and the way she laughed like there wasn't anyone listening that made him forget- even if only for a moment- all others in the world, it was her undeniable compassion for others and her ability to love like she'd never been hurt before that gave him the need to protect her, and it was the way she looked at him like he was the single most important person in the universe and the way she smiled when she said his name that made him realize he loved her.

But now she was gone.

Had he gotten to her sooner, been able to help her fight off those werewolves that had attacked her, perhaps he wouldn't be standing in front of his darling (y/n)'s grave. Maybe he could've pushed out the feelings, compelled her to leave when he noticed his attachment growing, avoided the whole debacle, but why would he have wanted to. Yes, she'd still be alive but she wouldn't have been in his arms where she belonged, and truth be told she could've very well still died in the exact same manner even if Elijah had sent her away. He kicked the dirt under his feet while staring at the beautifully engraved yet still revolting tombstone.

(y/n) Mikaelson, beloved wife, sister, and friend.

Dressed all in black, standing before his family as a few of (y/n)'s close friends, Elijah wasn't sure if he could bear it. He could feel himself becoming less and less focused on the current task at hand: setting down flowers. He stared at the tombstone a few moments longer, not noticing that he had tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he went over memory after memory of her: their wedding day, the day they met, and of course the last thing she said to him before dying in his arms. Klaus walked forward and put his hand on Elijah's shoulder, which promptly brought him back to reality. Elijah coughed, before wiping away the tears, and setting the flowers down gently on top of the tombstone. He turned to face the group behind him and gathered his strength.

"We all know (y/n) was a very special woman, an amazing person with a very big heart" He started, "With this in mind I would like to thank you all for being worthy of her love, because believe me when I say she loved each of you dearly." Klaus was still standing next to Elijah and for that he had been beyond grateful as with each word Elijah felt the urge to collapse into tears grow stronger and stronger. He'd never been too much of a crier, so when Klaus had looked into his brother's eyes moments prior and seen the oceans of unshed tears he had decided it was best to stay next to him. His brother's presence got Elijah through the remainder of his speech but the second the mourners had left, Elijah turned to his wife's grave and sat on the ground before it, finally allowing his tears to fall once again.

Rebekah and Kol slowly walked towards their heartbroken brother, unsure of what they should do in this situation. Klaus had simply taken a seat next to his brother and thought about his best friend and sister in law, unable to grasp that she was truly gone. After a few moments he stood and extended his hand to his brother. "No no, you all can go ahead and head out but..." Elijah trailed off.

Klaus gave his brother a sad smile "No need to explain" he said gently before walking back to the car with his siblings. Elijah could hear his sister remark that they shouldn't leave him and Klaus responding that Elijah needed some time alone. The fact that he could hear them gave him the full knowledge that they could hear him start to sob, but he didn't care what they heard. Why would he? The love of his immortal life was gone forever and he had never felt such a powerful pain in his chest. That terrible kind of feeling where he knew perhaps he could've deserved this but oh God not her. Why her? He put his head in his hands and allowed his thoughts to exit his mind and swarm like angry bees around his heart. He sat before her grave and cried and cried until at some point he ran out of tears.

"It's a beautiful sunset tonight" he whispered in a rasp. He looked up noticing that the sky was mid transition from day to night, "I know how much you loved that sort of thing". He looked back at the tombstone that sat in front of him and, for the first time all day, didn't immediately feel like breaking down. "It hurts so much to know that you're gone from this earth (y/n). I just...I just don't know what I'm going to do without you here. I don't know how I'm supposed to continue life with you remaining only as a memory". He glanced at his watch suddenly realizing he'd been there for hours. He laughed a bit. Even in her death he spent as much time with (y/n) as possible. He stopped for a moment and then stood up.

He sighed softly. "But for you I'll try" He said quietly. "I love you darling" he said one final time before turning from her grave and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye first imagine. Hope that wasn't too rough. I'll try to post something else soon:) Thanks for reading!


End file.
